


Crazy Cat Love

by Prospitian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospitian/pseuds/Prospitian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you've got the hots for a boy you hardly even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's your name?

You and your sister like to spend time together. The two of you have a lot of things in common so it's pretty easy to do so. Right now you're watching a show on BBC. It's a modernized version of Sherlock Holmes, which is actually very interesting! Meulin, the sister in question, thinks that Sherlock and his partner Watson would make a wonderful couple. You think that they would be nice too, but you see them more as friends than anything. When you told her this she replied with "I guess some people just don't see it like I do."

It's just a rerun right now, the episode is called "The Blind Banker", the second episode in the series. When the commercials came on, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Meulin said and answered it.

"Hello? Kankri!" She left the room to talk to her friend in private. You don't really know why she's friends with him, he's kind of a huge jerk. He's all about social justice but he takes it to the extreme. He's also pretty sassy and rude and that's just not a very pleasant thing at all. You like to avoid him whenever he comes over.

"Great news sis, we're going to a party tomorrow night!" She yells this as she runs back over to you. She can be really loud when she's excited, this was one of those times. "At Kankris?" You ponder for a moment, wondering if you would really want to go to any sort of party that Kankri would set up. "Of course at Kankris! He has a younger brother you know, I think you two would be pawsitively adorable!" Oh hell no! Any relative of Kankri's had to be just as wordy and mean.

"Well I've got this roleplay thing I have to do tomorrow night..." You roleplay with your internet friends all the time. Tavros, Terezi, and Vriska were all tons of fun! Aradia had been apart of the group at one point, but there was a lot of drama between her and Vriska and she decided it was best if she dropped out.

"I'm sure they'll be fine for a night, you need to get out more often anyways!" You both did really, and hunting supposedly didn't count.

You were out of excuses at this point. "...Alright, I'll go. It can't really be that bad, right?" She gave you a big grin and a hug.

"Yes! It will be so much fun, trust me!"

* * *

 

You brought your phone just in case anything went wrong and you needed to call mom. You've never been to a party before, mostly because you've never been invited to one.

The house isn't as nice as you thought it would be, but that's alright. It seems like a comfortable place to live.

Your sister had exaggerated about it being a party though, it was just her and her friends hanging out. There were eleven in the room if you subtract the Leijons. They all had very different personalities and it was amazing how they ended up as friends.

Kankri greeted the two of you and then said that there were snacks and beverages in the kitchen. You decided that you would get something to drink so you left the room which contained the majority of the guests. It seems like you were the last to join.

You grabbed a plastic cup that had Sprite in it and took a sip. No one else was in the kitchen right now, so you decided to pester Terezi until someone else came in.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--  
AC: *ac saunters back into her current cave after a long day of hunting*  
AC: *she stretches and yawns, full and sl33py, shes about to settle down fur a nice long catnap*  
GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3NT ROL3PL4Y1NG TON1GHT  
AC: im at the party but it isnt all that much of a party  
AC: its just my sisters furiends and no one else :((  
GC: TH3R3S 3NOUGH P3OPL3 TO H4V3 4 GOOD T1M3 >:]  
AC: but theyre all just...blawargh i dont know  
AC: theyre meulins furiends  
GC: YOUR3 S1ST3R WONT B3 GR33DY 1 B3T YOU C4N SN34K OFF W1TH 4 FR13ND OR TWO  
AC: well maybe ill just wait until someone comes into the kitchen...  
GC: WHY TH3 K1TCH3N? >:?  
AC: beclaws thats where im at right now and im not leaving  
GC: S1GH...SU1T YOURS3LF  
GC: YOU WOULD H4V3 MOR3 FUN 1N TH3 CROWD THOUGH  
AC: maybe, but im fine right here

You see someone come in and it's someone that looks like he's too short to be apart of the group. He looks a lot like Kankri, but you can already tell they're nothing alike. He looks sorta tired and crabby first off, and you guess he took a shower already because he's in his pajamas. You would say hello but your a tad bit nervous now. Your heart is racing and you feel a little excited and scared. He looks over at you and you smile and wave. He seems to realize the same thing, by which you mean that you seem like you're out of place.

"Who brought you along?" He asks, grabbing one of the drinks.

"Meulin, she's my sister." You say, and there's a pause. "So why aren't you out there? I mean, I didn't see you out there when I came in."

"I'd rather stay in my room than mingle with these assholes. The only one I can say anything decent about, let alone remember her name is Meenah." You don't know if you should feel insulted by the fact that he just called your sister an asshole, or relieved that he didn't find your question rude. "And why aren't you out there?"

"The same reason I suppaws." Oops, a cat pun slipped. He gives you a weird look but lets it slide. "She wouldn't let me say no." He shakes his head, you don't know what else to say.

He finally breaks the silence by saying "I'm going to go now." And you tell him bye. You wish that he told you his name. Meulin didn't, neither did anyone else. It was a real shame too because you would love to know it.

 

You spend some more time in the kitchen, you're hoping that he'll come back again. You told Terezi about him and she teased you a little and then said you should try and find him. You'd much rather stay here instead though, you don't want to make a bad impression. You think you did already actually. Your cat puns and the fact that you're wearing a shirt with a cat on it probably made him think that you're some crazy cat girl. You just think they're cute, and one of your roleplay characters is a cat.  
Your confidence has decreased and you now feel like staying here more than ever. You just pray that the boy returns for a snack.

The next person to enter is one that you haven't seen in a while. You remember when Meulin and her friends gathered for Halloween, and you're pretty sure that was the last time you saw him.

His name is Cronus, and your sister doesn't like him all too much compared to the others, you haven't really met him before so you can only judge him by the fact he's dressed as a greaser. It's not all that bad really.

He grabs a drink and you do your best not to recognize he's there. You take out your phone and see that someone has pestered you while your app was still open.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] \--  
AG: Nepeta I thought you were going somewhere ton8ght.  
AG: We can't roleplay without you so if you're on, get to the memo.  
AG: Nepeta????????  
AG: Don't leave Pesterchum on while you're out, you can fool someone like that. >::::(  
\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

Oops, sorry Vwiskers. You feel like someone's looking at you so you look over to where the sensation is radiating from. Oh, he's still here.

"Vwell vwell vwell, I havwen't seen you around before. A real shame." You don't like his tone, and his accent is a little strange. He reminds you of Eridan. When the connection clicks you instantly feel more annoyed. He tried to hit on you before and when you rejected, he insulted you and talked about how unworthy you were anyways.

"My sister brought me along." You explain, looking back down at your phone.

"You look like a Leijon, so I'm guessin' Meulin brought ya." You hear him walk closer and you feel a little uncomfortable. "Yup, she wouldn't let me say no." You act casual and hope for the best.

"Rude hovw she didn't introduce ya. I'm Cronus Ampora. And you're..." You guess that your nerves are just getting the better of you, because it seems like he's just trying to make polite conversation. "Nepeta." You answer, your nerves easing.

He smirks and walks closer again. He's now right next to you instead of across the kitchen. "So, are you from Tennesse," Is he seriously...? "because you're the only ten I see!" No. You almost groan. You don't say anything so he tries again.

"You knovw that's a lovely shirt you got there." He points to your cat shirt and then continues on. "Can I talk you out of it?" You...you're not very comfortable now. These are getting worse. Where did he even get that one?

"Alright alright, that one was stupid." You were expecting an apology or for him to leave, but right now the two of you are still here and you are very uncomfortable.  
After a brief pause, he begins to talk again.

"So have you evwer kissed a rabbit bevween the ears?" You shake your head no, not really understand how this was brought up. He pulls his pockets inside out and says "Would you like to?" You are very uncomfortable now, and you were about to say something pretty damn rude, but you're a little too late.

"I don't understand why my brother likes you, but you better get the hell out of my kitchen before I kick you out." Oh look, that boy came back.  
Cronus gives him a scowl but sees that he means business. He doesn't really look like he could kick him out though, he's pretty scrawny. It doesn't seem like Cronus understands this so leaves before there is any trouble.

"Thanks..." You say, feeling a lot better with Cronus gone. "I would have done something purrty mean if you didn't say anything." These cat puns are out to get you, but it's a bad habit that you just can't kick.

"You don't look like you could say anything that's considered mean." Yeah, you get that. Your insults aren't the best, and your best friend usually prevents you from saying anything anyways. He isn't here of course, which means you could have came up with something good and hurt him where it matters (and everywhere else too.)

"Well you hardly know me!" You protest. He chuckles and gives you a smile. You want to know his name already. "Fine, if you were going to say something "purrty" mean, what would it be?" He mocked your cat pun and it sounded a lot better coming from him than it did you.

"Well...how about..." You pause for a moment, not really knowing what you would have said. "Get away from me you big stupid creep and hit on someone who doesn't think you're an asshole! You're rude and inconsiderate and your accent is weird!"

It looks like he's trying to hold in a laugh and you feel embarrassed.

"Weak, huh?" You say and he shakes his head. "It's good enough, his accent sets me off." You shrug and feel your heart beating fast again. You've got it bad for this boy. Hopefully it isn't noticeable.

"Do you want to hang out in my room?" You look up at him, a little shocked. "I don't think you want him coming back in here." He tries to explain. You nod, not able to talk.

The two of you walk to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I never thought it would be two months before I posted another chapter, I'm so sorry guys! My muse has kinda been all over the place, so I would be constantly rewriting this. I'm sorry if this doesn't seem like my best writing, but I'll do my best with the next chapter!

You take your first steps into his room and you can already tell he isn't the sort of kid you would have thought him to be. His room is almost spotless, everything had a place, completely organized and almost sparkling clean. Maybe Kankri made him clean it before his get together, he seemed like that kind of person if you were to be honest.

When looking at the walls, you could hardly even see them. They were covered with posters of all sorts of movies. You see Titanic, Crazy Stupid Love, When in Rome, Failure to Launch, and a bunch of other romantic comedies. Your heart beats a little faster, you two already have something in common, what luck!

"I love your taste in mewvies!" You blurt, a tad bit embarrassed once it slipped.

"Thanks. No one really appreciate quality movies anymore." You giggle, and nod. "Yeah, romcoms are clearly the best genre the film industry has even made. Everything else is completely pawful when looking at the cheesy relationship and scenarios the genre has brought us." You says this as sarcastically as you can without going overboard, and he seems to be pleased. "The other genres cower in fear as romantic comedies take over the industry, leaving everything from stupid child cartoons to porn in the dust. The world weeps for their loss of their beloved films as the romcom lovers rise."

You laugh and add "The world is in ruins." to the end. He gives you a small smile, which makes your trip here completely worth it. You wish you could pinpoint exactly what you liked about him, but you hardly even know him and all he's done so far is made you laugh and save you from another Ampora attack. Well for now you can just add funny to the list of things you like about him. You also add good looking, because that was pretty obvious.

You wish you had more time with him, but it seemed like time had other plans. The two of you were talking the Titanic and Crazy, Stupid, Love for god knows how when you heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Karkat said and Kankri opened the door.

"Oh there you are!" You heard your sister say, and your hear sunk. You would never hear the end of this. She would tell you how cute you looked with Karkat, or how you two were now her OTP. You understood that she liked to ship her friends but sisters should definitely be off limits, or at least not spoken about. You knew the end was near when you saw that smile on her face.

"Sorry to tear you two apawrt but we have to go befur mom gets worried." She waved over at Karkat, who awkwardly waved back. You began to blush, you would have to say sorry to him the next time you saw him, or talked to him.

"Do you happen to have a chumhandle?" You ask him, hoping you weren't asking for too much. He nods and grabs a piece of paper and pen, and then scribbles something down on it. "Here, talk to me whenever." You smile, and attempt to not make it too goofy looking. "Sure, I'll talk to tomorrow! See ya later Karkat!" You get up off your seat and leave with your sister.

When the two of you, you can feel the giddiness vibrating off of Meulin. You look up at her, afraid to ask why she's so happy. You don't have to ask though, because she tells you otherwise.

"You two are so cute! I heard you guys talking about movies, I didn't think you would have anyfang in common, but I guess I was wrong! I'm so happy, I can't believe you got his chumhandle! Kankri didn't think that you would be in his room, since he's usually really crabby, but I knew it! Kankri was so suppurrised, but that's what he gets fur no believing me!"

You blink and rub the back of your neck. He did seem like he was pretty crabby at the beginning, but he was actually pretty nice. Maybe it was because you paid him a lot of compliments and talked about things he liked. You were glad that the two of you were at least acquaintances, you would be sure the pester him tomorrow.

 

When you get home you get onto Pesterchum and hear what happened in tonights roleplay session from Terezi. She says that they didn't want to continue the plot without you, and that Tavros was also gone for the most part too, so Aradia, her and Vriska had set up their animalsona's and roleplayed something a little too violent for her taste. She states that Vriska and Aradia were extra violent, which shocks you a little. Of course Vriska was usually a little more violent with certain roleplays, but you didn't expect Aradia to get too violent. Terezi states that Vriska had started it by cheating in the roleplay, in which Aradia's ram and Vriska's spider began to get into a very gruesome battle as she left with the treasure.

GC: SO HOW D1D TH3 P4RTY GO?

AC: i met somepawdy! he was fun to talk to

GC: WHOS TH1S SOM3BODY >:?

AC: kankris younger brother

AC: his name is karkat and we talked about mewvies for a while

GC: 1 C4NT B3L13V3 1 W3SNT 1NV1T3D TO YOUR MOV13 CONV3RS4T1ON

AC: you live in califurnia!

AC: besides you dont watch romcoms

GC: 1M ST4RT1NG TO DOUBT YOU M3T 4 D3C3NT GUY WHO L1K3S ROMCOMS

AC: oh come on they arent even that bad!

AC: theyre cheesy and silly and thats what makes them great!

GC: ON3 C4N ONLY STOM4CH SO MUCH CH33S3

AC: nope thats only you

AC: but ANYWAYS

AC: we talked and i got his chumhandle!

GC: D1D YOU T4LK TO H1M Y3T? >:O

AC: nope not yet i said i would tomorrow

GC: SM4RT MOV3

GC: 4LW4YS M4K3 TH3M W4NT MOR3 >;]

AC: i catually just didnt want to bug him :((

AC: he s33med kinda grumpy at furst so i thought he was just being nice to me beclaws he got me out of a little situation

GC: S1TU4T1ON?

AC: yeah but lets not talk about that beclaws that isnt furry impurrtant right meow

GC: 1F 1T K33PS YOU FROM US1NG TOO M4NY C4T PUNS TH3N OK4Y

AC: this is a meowderate amount of cat puns thank you furry much!

GC: >:/

AC: cat got your tongue?

GC: H4H4 FURRY FUNNY

AC: ok ok ill stop meow :PP

AC: i mean now

AC: that one wasnt intentional i just have a bad habit of make cat puns

GC: 1LL L3T 1T SL1D3

AC: so are we moving roleplay night to tomorrow?

GC: 1 DONT S33 WHY NOT

GC: 1TS NOT L1K3 4NY OF US R34LLY DO STUFF DUR1NG TH3 SUMM3R 4NYW4YS

AC: you all are lame!

GC: JUST B3C4US3 YOU W3NT TO ON3 P4RTY DO3S NOT M34N YOUR3 3XCLUD3D!

GC: NOW L3TS STOP TH1S SO 1 C4N CH3CK W1TH TH3 OTH3RS 4BOUT TH1S

AC: alright :oo

While Terezi was busy with that, you decided that you would take a shower. You were gone maybe fifteen minutes and you came back to a shit load of messages. You sat down on your chair and readied yourself for the replies.

GC: TH3Y S4Y 1TS COOL BUT

GC: 1 DONT KNOW WH4T H4PP3N3D 1N TH3 M3MO BUT 1 TH1NK YOU M1GHT W4NT TO CH3CK 1T OUT

You didn't realize you were invited to the memo and so you did just what Terezi told you to do. It looked like any normal memo, they all agreed that they would do the thing that was planned, but then something happened. You always knew that Vriska and Aradia weren't very fond of one another, but you didn't expect them to start an argument in a memo. They seemed to be talking about the roleplay they did, the fight was still going on too, you decided you should probably break these two up.

AA: vriska you know that i would never cheat

AG: Oh really now?

AA: obviously

AG: Well how do you explain how your stupid r8m "killed" my awesome spidersona!!!!!!!!

AA: your spider had a weak spot and my ram found it

AA: its really not that hard to comprehend

AG: She has no w8k sp8ts!

AG: And if she did th8n y8ur st8pid r8m wouldn't h8ve found 8t!!!!!!!!

AA: but she did

AG: Uuuuuuuugh!

AC: well i dont know what happened in the roleplay but you two n33d to break it up!

AC: this is stupid and purrty pointless

AG: It wouldn't 8e p8ntless if you w8re th8re!

AA: yes it would

AC: stop! XOO

AC: this is stupid and dumb and the roleplay is over with so shut up!!!

AC: vwiskers even if she did cheat its over with

AC: you can make up for it in our next roleplay anyways!

AC: and no ones cheats in our main roleplay!!!

AA: i know that

AG: You're soooooooo dead when Mindfang gets done with Handmaid!

AA: if she ever does

AG: Of course she will!

AA: if you say so

AA: but anyways i need to get off

AA: i have some things that i have to do and really i dont want to talk anymore

AC: oh okay by aradia!

AG: Oh, scared Aradia? :::;)

AA: no but you are annoying me if that counts at all

AA: goodbye now

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] left the memo! --

AC: i think im going to get off too

AC: meulin wants to finish watching sherlock

AC: s33 ya later!

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] left the memo! --

You check for anymore messages that you may have missed but it seems like no one else wanted to pester you. You said goodbye to Terezi and then went offline. Walking into the living room, you saw Meulin fell asleep watching some sort of anime. You turn off the TV and tell her she needs to sleep in her room now. She whines and you mimic her, and then she leaves.

You fix yourself a cup of hot tea, not caring how hot it may be outside. Hot tea is always a good thing, and you refuse to think any other way. You grab your cat mug and head back to your room, turning off all the lights as you go. Your parents won't be back tonight since they went on a hunting trip. You're a little upset that they didn't take you, but you think you can forgive them after what happened tonight. You turn on the television in your room and snuggle up on your bed. You find an old episode of Spongebob to watch and spend a good two hours watching Nickelodeon. You felt yourself slipping away when you began watching an episode of Regular Show, and you finally fell asleep once it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I feel willing enough to publish. I'm pretty nervous and I feel like I messed up, but at the same time I'm confident enough to know that it's awesome. uvu I feel like doing this to Cronus was sorta dumb but I honestly couldn't think of anything else, so sorry.  
> More chapters to come!


End file.
